warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gor-Rok
Gor-Rok, the Great White Lizard, is amongst the greatest and most renowned Saurus in living memory. History When Gor-Rok first emerged from the spawning pool of Itza, his size, pure albino colourings and lone arrival immediately marked him as a future champion. And so it has been — for the Great White Lizard, as Gor-Rok is also known, has fought in countless battles, his heavily scarred body a testament to many thousands of hard-fought triumphs. Gor-Rok is the mightiest of warriors, the solid centre around which the Saurus battle lines advance, and the rock on which Itza’s enemies are broken. Gor-Rok does not know pain or fear, and in combat he is unrelenting — always looking for another opening to attack, while never himself taking a single step backwards. Like all Saurus, Gor-Rok is a fighting machine — a creature wholly purposed for war and the slaughtering of enemies. Unlike most of his species, however, Gor-Rok is oversized — his heavy frame thickly corded with muscles and covered with scales tough enough to turn all but the most determined of sword thrusts. Indeed, Gor-Rok has survived horrendous wounds, and bears monstrous scars, yet never has injury hindered him from duty, or prevented him from achieving victory. As befits Gor-Rok’s sacred status, he has been gifted with the finest armaments of Lustria. To gird him for battle, Skink attendants tend to his every need at the apex of Itza’s tallest pyramid while Gor-Rok remains motionless. Only when the Mace of Ulamak is hefted at his shoulder and the matchless Shield of Aeons strapped to his arm does Gor-Rok come to life. A cold-blooded purpose appears in his reptilian eyes as he accepts orders from a Skink Priest, or telepathically, from a Slann Mage-Priest. Whether placed in charge of entire armies, delegated as a unit leader, or assigned the task of pulverising enemy commanders, Gor-Rok has never failed. At the Battle of Bloodpools, it was Gor-Rok who slew the Savage Orc Warboss and his Wyvern, putting flight to the Greenskins. He has slain foes as far away as the Chaos Wastes and tested the strength of his shield against Ogre charges and the might of Greater Daemons. He has fought in naval battles, and bears scars from the fangs of sea monsters that fought alongside the Dark Elves. In any battle, he can always be found where the fighting is thickest, and those that do not fall beneath the powerful sweeps of his mighty weapon are smashed aside by his massive shield and crushed beneath his tread. Wargear *'The Mace of Ulumak': It is believed, that the Old Ones themselves guide the hand of one who wields the Mace of Ulumak. *'The Shield of Aeons': The Shield of Aeons is a massive artefact made deep within the volcanic heart of the Fire Islands. So enormous was the slab from which the Shield of Aeons was cut that a dozen Kroxigor were needed to haul its bulk to the Lustrian mainland and generations of Skink artisans laboured to carve it. Miniatures and Gallery Lizardmen Character - Gor-Rok (1).jpg|8th Edition. (Front View) Lizardmen Character - Gor-Rok (2).jpg|8th Edition. (Side View) Lizardmen Character - Gor-Rok (3).jpg|8th Edition. (Back / Rear View) Shield of aeons card.png|Related Invasion Cards Source * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 54 es:Gor-Rok Category:Lizardmen Characters Category:Saurus Category:G Category:R Category:Itza